Resident Evil: Eradication
by steffcomley
Summary: My name is Alice. I was head of security at a secret high tech facility called The Hive. There was an incident, a virus escaped, everybody died. Trouble was, they didnt stay dead. The last of the human race was based at the White House, but it was breached. We thought it could be over, but we found ourselves fighting once again...fighting for our lives. (R&R)
1. Beginning

'We can't hold them off much longer'. The hordes of undead were gaining, rushing in, craving their next taste of fresh meat. Arms outstretched, they reached towards the meal, grabbing for human flesh. The breach was small...to start with. It was only going to get bigger and bigger, drawing in more undead before the larger, nightmarish creatures got through. The BOWs (biological organic weapons) lingered on the doorstep of the White House, fighting off the weak rounds of the machine guns stationed on the roof.

'Pull back', I yelled, 'Jill, Plan B, tell Wesker...and get everyone to the choppers.' The blonde, still clad in her skin tight purple jumpsuit, nodded and left, barking orders to the soldiers following in her wake. Using a strong telekinetic blast, that gave me a killer headache, I left the now dead undead to go in search of my daughter. Well, sort of daughter. She's more mine than anything else at the moment. As Much as Ada tried to tell me she was a blank slate, programmed with memories, I couldn't help feel attached to the daughter I'd never had. I couldn't leave her to die. It wasn't often you found something so pure and innocent, a bright light shining in this dark, apocalyptic world, so when you find it, you have to treasure it. And I had lost so many of my friends, I had to save something, someone.

'Becky?!' I ran through the crowded corridors, pushing past the evacuating survivors. Gradually the corridors became less crowded, becoming desserts on the floor of my living quarters. I continued to call her name, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Her batteries run out again, and, not wanting to cause her not fear and nightmares, I had neglected to change them, leaving her completely deaf. Lickers still haunted her dreams after Umbrella Prime and I found most nights she curled up close to me, for safety and protection. The things a mother should provide.

I found her curled up of the bed, cushions propping her up, with a book in her lap. Her blue eyes sought out mine as she curiously gazed at me. 'We've got to go', I signed, grabbing her bag and her hand. To my heightened senses the undead were right on top of us. In reality they were the other side of the White House. I led her swiftly to the helecopters, spotting Wesker. I nodded at him, acknowledging my part in the escape plan. I had to help them leave, help the choppers get out of the area, meeting them later at the Nevada facility. Leading Becky to Jill, I silently promised her I'd return.

pulling myself down to my child's level, I signed her name. A smile as hers never seems to leave her face. 'I have to take care of some things, I need you to go with auntie Jill.' Her face dropped, the sight almost crushed my heart...if I was still human enough to have one.

'NO.' She screamed, tears pouring down her face. She tried to grab hold of me, but Jill was quicker, pulling her back. 'I'll be back, I'll find you, I promise. I love you Becky.' I kissed her head before turning away. I listened to her cry as Jill dragged her to the helicopter. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I turned back to sign I love you one last time. Palm out and thumb, first and fourth finger out. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure in one of the ospreys with hair I could never forget.

_claire._


	2. Escape

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, this one's a little longer to keep you guys going while I'm on holiday! (No internet there! :( ) Enjoy! X**

* * *

She was alive! Thank God. Last I saw of her was on Arcadia, when most of the ship was up in flames. But she was alive! I wonder if Chris and K-Mart made it? When the ospreys had attacked, my mind was screaming at me: protect Claire. So I did, well, I tried. Although it had lead to my capture, at least she had survived. That feisty redhead had proved to me she was the toughest of all the survivors. She had braved the harsh conditions of the Nevada desert, leading an entire convoy to safety (well, tried to at least), then she had fought the trap, allowing me to find her again and save the others. But her stunt with the executioner. It made me realise how much I loved her. How much I wanted to save her no matter what. And Damn, she was sexy with a gun. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't remember getting to the gates of the White House. Jumping to the top, I began my mission to rescue Claire, my daughter an my friends. As the first choppers and ospreys rose into the dangerous sky, I began to send out telekinetic blasts, pulling every infected creature away from the remaining humans.

As the sky filled up, guns began to fire, their blasts, only with mine, firing every claw, wing and tooth away from the potential meal. Slowly but surely, the survivors managed to gain distance, leaving me and the monsters behind. Fitting really, considering the monster I am. I could feel the blood pouring out of my nose, trying to fight the fog that clouded my vision. I had to make it back this time, I had to tell Claire how I felt. Darkness began to creep in, closing in at the corners of my eyes. As I fell into the black, the last thing I thought of was red hair, falling gracefully around a perfect face.

* * *

(Claire's POV)

"Turbulance, Turbulance" the blue light flashed consistently, as the voice stated the obvious. The ride was bumpy, with creatures flying in from all angles. I curled my arms tighter around myself, trying to block out the noise of gunfire and deadly growls coming from the throats of the undead. The sea of choppers, ospreys and monsters grew thicker as more joined us in the sky. But all I could think about was her. She was alive. I thought she had died I had watched in horror as she fell into the deep waters around the Arcadia. Powerless to help, both me and her. I had screamed as Chris dragged me away, trying to sooth me, having to sedate me (knocking me out I think). Next thing I knew we were at the White House, and she wasn't. I cried myself to sleep every night after that. But now I know, and yet she's staying behind again. I've got a bad feeling about this.

Last time she left, she promised she'd find us. So we followed the coordinates, wen to Arcadia. No people, no town, no infection. They were right about one thing. It was just a field full of airplanes. I landed on the beach, planning to stay the night and discuss where to head next. Then I heard it. towards us. Rescue, salvation. They arrived slowly, extending their hands towards us, offering their help. Then they turned, grabbing us, placing red spiders on chest. Naturally I fought them, I could see K-Mart being dragged off. Then one was in front off me and it all went black.

Next thing I remembered was seeing her. Alice. Although of course I had no idea who she was. But I know I had feelings for her and that scared me more than anything, so I kept quiet. But now I know, she kept her promise, and those feelings are love. I should have told her, I wish I had. Then I thought she was dead, and now, as I watch her get smaller and smaller, she could be again. Although, she appeared to be wonder woman again. Her powers were back and she was helping us escape. Saving my arse once again. Every time sharp grabbing claws came near, she had them. And I knew it was killing her. Remembering the crows in Nevada, I thought of how she was out for days. And with monsters coming in the gates and reaching the white house...I dreaded to think of what would happen to her. I regretted not telling her how I felt.

I looked back one last time as the Turbulance stopped and the creatures disappeared, and watched as she fell backwards into the darkness of the night...

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger for you there...please r&r. This won't be updated for at least a week, maybe more...sorry! :) **


	3. Arrival

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I always say I'm not going to be one of those who takes forever to update (as I'm a reader too and get way to into a story to want to wait for the next instalment) but it seems life just gets in the way. Thank you for all the reviews. Dom380, I'm sorry that it was such a short update, I'll try to post longer ones :D x**

* * *

Alice's Pov

Light filled in slowly, a I opened up my eyes to the brilliant sky. Smoke had began to clear and with no creatures in sight, it was a blinding white. Fog clouded my vision, blurring everything in sight, but the stench around me threatened to invade. Sharp pain alerted me to my surroundings, a scream piercing the air. It told a while to realise that it was mine. An undead had latched itself onto my arm, breaking through skin and muscle with its rotting teeth. Jump starting itself, my brain flew into action, hands scrambling for the papery skin of the creature, closing around its neck, snapping with a vicious force. In a second I was up, pulling sawn-off shotguns from my back, blowing the heads of the monsters away. They were effective, but not as inventive as my coin shotguns on the Arcadia. Infected blood sprayed and painted the concrete as pellets tore through the skin, pushing bone and brain matter out. My bullets claimed more an more of the undead, clearing a path to the lone helicopter. Out of ammo, the guns went flying backwards as I jumped for my escape. Switches flipped, rotors turning, the chopper quickly left the dead, undead, virus and all elements of it, behind. Nevada, here I come.

* * *

Claire's pov

It was different somehow, to what I remember it. Maybe I wasn't paying attention, or maybe the lack of undead made it seem smaller. Maybe it was the vast desert surrounding it, that made it look a little...pathetic. there was no way it would hold over three thousand survivors, not in that tiny little facility. I felt someone grab at my hand, instant reflex to pull away left when I felt a slight squeeze.

'Claire?' The voice asked, concerned. I had been too quite for the teenagers liking. I looked over at her, giving a small smile. When had she grown up so much. In almost six years she had turned from a shy, scared little girl; the Dahlia that had been found in a looted k-Mart store, into a strong, independent, beautiful young woman, who knew how to kick-arse. That bit of concern made me thankful that she was by my side. Thankful to Ada for getting us out. When the ospreys had come to the Arcadia, I thought we were dead. Then I remembered, it came flooding back...Alice. superwoman would save us all. But thinking about it, she could have used her powers against the Axeman, she didn't, against the dobermans, she didn't, against Wesker...but she didn't. Which meant, she was human again. That didn't stop her trying to play hero though. The guns came out, first her smith and wessons, then the shotguns as the other firearms fell to the ground. Before anyone could help, an osprey fell, headed straight for her as she fell into the cold, deep, fiery ocean beneath her. She didn't resurface. We were all going to die.

Next thing I knew, hands were grabbing from behind, pain exploded, screams erupted but death never came. Instead the darkness did, and was met with light as my eyes opened again much later. The room was white, pure and blinding. A sign of umbrella, why couldn't they like black. My pounding head burst into flames as the white pierced my eyes. I closed them again and drifted away. The pain woke me up, needles pumping chemicals into my veins, piercing every inch of skin, at least it felt like it. I don't know how long I was there, still don't but as I pulled away the drugs, I felt well rested and healed, the scars from the spider and battles were gone, every inch of my skin flawless, besides a few needle marks. I felt ready for anything, and then it hit me. Like a fast bullet train coming head on. I was ready for experimentation. Just as the fear collided, the door opened and freedom was in my sights. A woman, petite with short black hair, took me from that room, reunited me with Chris and K-Mart, and lead us to salvation. Or as close as you can get with undead surrounding the walls and Wesker in charge. I thought I owed that woman my life, but then she went to rescue Alice, an I knew I owed her so much more.

'Claire, Claire!' The voice was almost on top of me. Emerging from my thoughts, I saw k almost on top of me, her eyes conveying the worry. Taking in that around me, I noticed the helicopter was almost empty, just Chris, k Mart an I still inhabiting it. 'Wake-up, we're here'.

We emerged from the chopper together. It was in another bright white room, but this one was dotted with the vehicles use for our escape.

'Bloody umbrella and the colour white...' I mumbled to myself. Chris chuckled , clearly remembering his lovely umbrella accommodation. Survivors filled out into the quiet facility, lead by soldiers with guns drawn. The corridors were dark, lit only by the torches from those ahead, but it seemed eerie, almost too quiet although quiet meant safe, right? I was expecting blood and Gore, after all, Alice had been down here. But it was clean, no infection, no anything. I followed the group as we all walked towards the dining hall. Alice had provided a map of the facility apparently. Dragging my feet, I heard a large metallic clang as my foot hit something along the floor. Chris caught my eyes, feat and determination within them, he was ready for a fight, if it came to that. Bending down I retrieved a blade.

'Well?' He asked.

'Alice's,' I replied, 'She loved these kukris, wonder what happened to the other one.' I was talking more to myself than him, but he nodded in reply anyway. The rest of the group had disappeared, leaving us alone once again. 'I think they went this way.' I said, pointing down a new corridor, it was like a maze in this place. However I was wrong, the corridor didn't lead the dining hall it took Chris and I to the labs, were a little girl in a white dress and a woman were leaning over a laptop.

'Chris and Claire Redfield.' The girl turned around. 'I am the artificial intellengance witch, also know as the white queen, I run this facility.' She said in her funny accent. 'The facility is safe, and clear of infection. The girls have seen to it that the umbrella accommodations have been cleaned and checked, therefore making them safe for your people to use. If you'll excuse me, I must report to Wesker, if you'll let everyone know about sleeping arrangements...' and with that she flickered out. It was then I noticed the other woman turn around. She wore a smirk, such a familiar smirk. Her hair was blonde, short and shaggy, her muscles were well defined under her skin-tight black body armour. She looked exactly like...

'Alice...?' I asked, disbelief evident on my face, it was Alice, but Alice from the desert, Alice in Nevada, not the feisty brunette I'd grown attached to over the last year.

'I'm not Alice.' She replied, all traces of her trademark smirk gone.


End file.
